Matchmakers & Mistakes
by Life is Books
Summary: After Lily, Harry Potter's daughter, is dumped by Augustus, Rose, her best friend, thinks it's time for a little fun... After all, Lily does need a boyfriend, and if it happens to be her crush, well, what could POSSIBLY go wrong?
1. I Feel Sorry For The Astronomy Homework

"Albus," I sigh. "Stop." Albus was pacing, pulling his hair. "You know what, Lills? I can't stop! That creep deserves to rot in a hole!" My best friend, Rose, tried to calm Albus down.

"It's OK, Albus. We all hate him, and want to send a few well-aimed curses in his… general direction-"

"STRAIGHT IN HIS FACE!" Albus yells, interrupting her and managing to get a few second years looking at us fearfully. All in one swoop. New record!

"Rose." I growl between my teeth. "Not helping." Rose immediately is remorseful when Albus starts crinkling his astronomy homework for lack of a better thing to take out his anger on. If theres one thing that makes Rose sober up, it's misuse of homework. She yanks the parchment out of his hands, and uses her wand to de-wrinkle it. Albus keeps muttering death threats.

"Albus," I plead. "Just because Augustus broke up with me-"

"LEFT YOU TO DIE OF A BROKEN HEART!" Albus exclaims, causing the same second years to leave the room.

"Oh, no one likes you anyway." Albus shoots at them. Woah. Wait a minute. Left me to die of a broken heart? No way. I need to clear things up with my brother. I take him by the shoulders and face him. I look into his eyes, and firmly say:

"A. I didn't like him enough to be "broken heart" status." B. You are just working yourself up into a lather. C. You are scaring small children. Get a hold of yourself, and stop screaming." I let go of him. He sulks, but quickly straightens up when he sees Rose glare at him. Rose hates sulking, and also has the advantage of being able to break up with him. Albus heaves a deep breath and lets it go slowly.

"I understand that I am overreacting, but… Lills… you are my sister." I cock my head. He seems serious enough… I grin.

"And you are my brother. And if Rose ever breaks up with you-" (insert angry look from Rose-) "She'll have ME to deal with. I don't care that she's my best friend."

"OK. Now I have to chat with a bestie of mine." Rose swings herself onto the poster bed, opens her mouth, and shuts it. I can see her brain saying that it isn't worth it. Rose doesn't waste time. I check my watch, and realize that I have a free period. Rose does also. I don't need to ask, I have her schedule memorized since we have the exact same one. That's because we are the only ones who signed up for Muggle Studies, and they base schedules around electives. Professor _ is a nice teacher; she gives light homework and lets us chat when we finish classwork. Rose breaks into my thoughts.

"Lily…" She begins, a faint blush glowing on her cheeks. "What…?" I ask cautiously. Despite the fact the Rose was a total schoolaholic, she was a matchmaker. The last time she had paired me with someone… well… let's just say the relationship ended about five hours ago with yelling, screaming, and hair being ripped out. All of the above were done by Albus. "Well…" Rose continues. "I found a nice boy…"

"Well...!" I carefully start.

"If you'd just give him a chance-" Rose begs. I interrupt.

"Who is it. Just tell me." Rose has a smile working it's way up her mouth.

"It's someone who's actually very interested in you…"

"Just tell me already!"

"Oh, you are so going to die of shock."

"WHO?"

"Angus Longbottom."

**Hello! I love reviews! What do you think of it being a Longbottom? I like it… but I am not the masses. I am now going to bribe you- first reviewer gets to name the Muggle Studies teacher! But it has to have thought put into it. Not just a thingy asking if you are the first reviewer.**

**Well, back to the new chapter I iz working on! I luv ya'll!**

**Life is Books**


	2. We Are Both SO Going To Regret This

My first thought was pure, white shock.

"Angus LONGBOTTOM?" I shrieked. Rose nodded, savoring my reaction. I was blushing profusely. I had liked him since I was twelve, but knew it wouldn't come to anything. Rose could read my thoughts, just like all stereotypical friends.

"Hey," She pointed her quill at me- wait, when did she get a quill? It must have been when I was freaking out over her crazy, misinformed information about Angus liking me. Anyway, she pointed her quill and stared me down. "It's not SO crazy. It happened with your mom and dad." She smoothed her robes. "Your mom had a HUGE crush on your dad, decided it wasn't going to happen, ended up dating and marrying him and having children with him." I shrugged. She had a point. But still, Angus was dating the most beautiful girl on campus. Amelie Chang, daughter of Cho Chang, was the carbon copy of her mom. She was a spoiled apple though, and there WERE rumors of them being on the rocks. But that was against the point! Rose, convinced of how good her idea was, started on her own homework. I swatted it out of her hands, where the parchment drifted to the floor.

"Rose, I really don't want to enter another relationship right now." I say. Rose waves away my concern.

"Nonsense!" She enthuses. "I am going to get you together and my number one priority is Anlil!"

"What?"

"You! Angus and Lily!" she squeals. I put my hand to her forehead as if she's sick. I think I'M going to be sick.

"Um… are you OK? I swear, you are turning into a total Amelie." I said, only half joking.

"Hey!" Rose pouted.

"Fine." I gave in. "I'm sorry. I will never compare you to that blood sucking worm ever again."

Rose nodded.

"You better not."

I am sitting on my bed, reviewing for a Charms test that was in two weeks. The only spell that really got me was one that was extremely basic, but I always had trouble with.

"Aguamenti!" I poked my wand at the cup, and it filled with water. Yes! I was basking in my victory when Rose pounded in, waving a piece of large parchment.

"Look!" She shrieks, but she's waving the paper around so much I can't even tell that it has words on it.

"Calm down!" She has knocked over my glass of water and the liquid was slowly soaking into my red bedspread. I waved my wand and a current of hot air blow-dried my bed clean. Rose quickly flattened the parchment onto the bed, re-reading it in a rapture.

SCHOOL DANCE FEBRUARY 14TH

THIS IS YOUR MOMENT LOVEBIRDS!

MAKE SURE YOU BRING WRACKSPURT SWATTERS

There was more, but I was too busy banging my head on my wooden dresser to read it. Rose was jumping on my bed, having previously rolled it up and lovingly placing it under my bed.

"Rose." I moaned. "How did you get that poster?" I don't really want to know. Rose answers with a sparkle in her eye and doesn't look at all guilty.

"Oh, I just stole it from the corridor. A few paintings yelled at me, but most of them just sighed and muttered something about "young love." So… will you let me try to get you to go with Angus?" I cursed the relative that passed on the matchmaker genes to Ron or Hermione. Certainly it wasn't their fault. THEY were level headed, unlike Rose.

"And-" I took the poster from under my bed and unfurled it. "Who came UP with this? _This is your moment lovebirds_? _MAKE SURE YOU BRING WRACKSPURT SWATTERS?!_" Rose tilted her head and gazed at the ceiling.

"I think that it was Stella Lovegood."

"Of course." I grumbled. Stella. Rose looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I frowned.

"No." I say firmly. Rose gives me a sad look, and looks at the ground. I huff.

"Fi…. FINE." I growl. Rose is instantly perks up like she is her namesake that received a nice sprinkling of water.

"I just want you to know… we are both SO going to regret this."

**Hello! I really love reviews SO much. I really would like you to review! I will randomly pick a reviewer to get a SPECIAL PRIZE, but ONLY if five or more people review.**

**I luv ya'll so much my heart is going to burst!**

**Oh! And congrats to the awesome Stromsten, who named the teacher Professor Grint. (Grint's a girl)**

**The only thing that makes me sad is that he won automatically because he was the only one to review. : (**

**I also know that this is a super boring chapter. I'm sorry! I'm working on a better one… maybe it will capture more interest!**

Stromsten

Professor GRINT!


	3. I Blame The Tape Measure For My Pain

Maybe a little family tree would be helpful. I am Lily, daughter of Harry and Ginny. Rose is the daughter of Ron and Hermione, and Albus is the son of my parents, too. The thing is, I am so much like my parents, but Rose got this weird matchmaking thing from someone. I don't know who. All that I know is that this dance is going to be a nightmare.

"OK," Rose sticks a pen between her teeth, and strikes off another thing on the list. "I think if I dropped a few hints-"

"WHAT?" I yell. The same second years- seriously, what is it with them?- glare at me and scootch out the door. Phew. Glad to be rid of them, so I can chew Rose out in peace.

"You never said anything about _hounding _him so much he is _forced _to ask me or look _stupid_!" I whisper fiercely. Rose cringes, but then stands proud.

"Fine." She says, resigned. She weighs the options, and decides she has nothing to lose. Oh, Merlin. She's going to ask me another one.

"OK. Albus is best friends with him, so if we can strategically run into him…" She raises her eyebrows. I get it. I'm not an idiot.

"Fine." I snap. Why did I ever agree to this in the first place? Because _she_ hounded _me_. Like she was going to do to Angus, poor guy. Rose decided she could push me more. I am SO ready to snap.

"And also… I found out that we are having a Hogsmeade weekend. So… maybe we could get some stuff? It would come out of my budget!" Rose, laughably, is now part of one of the richest families in the wizarding world. Her mom went on to be a doctor, and her dad is a writer whose books have sold millions of copies. Quite a change from Ron's beginning, huh? Rose has a huge allowance that she tends to spend on her "calling." I groaned, but apparently was a yes, because Rose dashed a new check mark on her list. This is going to be a long weekend.

Rose decided to coach me on, and I quote, "how to be a girly-girl."

"OK. Head duck, shy eyes, quick smile, walk away-"

"Stop!" I yelled, my eyes aching from flickering up and down, and my mouth grimacing in an attempt at a shy smile. Rose instantly stopped, afraid if she annoyed me too much I would rebel. I had felt like a Katniss Everdeen figure, with Rose being the Effie Trinket/Haymitch Abernathy. Rose had drilled me in how to manage high heels and have an "attractive personality". I even caught her looking at that scene in _The Hunger Games, _and she defended herself with- "Well, hey, Katniss ended up alive, so you see how well it worked!"

"Well, I doubt that Angus is going to spike my punch with poison at the dance," I muttered darkly, thinking it might not be a bad idea to get rid of Rose. Rose cast her eyes down, and I relented.

"Oh, Rosie. It's OK," I hugged her, thinking her childhood nickname would make her feel better. I was right. Rose brightened quickly, and had a tape measure out before I could say _Capitol. _Afraid of saddening her again- (It's one thing to say when you're sick of her hobby, it's another to make her sad. A sad Rosie is a MISERABLE thing).- I ask quietly,

"What are you doing?" Rose shakes her head in disgust, and pulls out her wand.

"I'm- Mensura!- Measuring you for dress fittings and enchanting the tape measure so it's more accurate." She explains, the tape measure lashed around my wrist like a leash. Suddenly, it darts away like quicksilver to wrap around my waist. I gasp in pain and surprise as it curls tighter. I am SO regretting this right now.

**I know that I am updating really fast, but I prefer short chapters that come out often vs. long chapters that come out once a month. : ) **

**Rose isn't sure what color Lily's dress should be… if you have some constructive criticism and tell me what you think of the story, you could be the chooser! I feel a poem coming on.**

**Hooray! **

**Review today!**

**I will be happay!**

**And we will have a partay!  
I know, it is terrible. But I hope it is a motivator! YAYAY!**

**Luv ya'll!**


	4. Rose, Did You Spy On Him?

Rose knew enough not to drive me too hard or I would snap at her and lose it. She was smart enough to bring me to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before trying to mention the dance again.

"Mmmmm." I say, gulping the last dregs. Butterbeer is heaven in a cup. It almost makes me forget about the painful red streaks the spiteful tape measure had left around my waist, neckline, wrists, and every other place it could fit around. Rose daintily sips her gillywater, playing with the pink flower Rosmerta, the bartender, floated in her drink. Rose stands up, and poured the last of her drink her Turbis, and pocketed the flower.

"OK. Now, Lily, fun time for YOU is over. It's time to get your dress." I nodded. I didn't hate clothes shopping, but since I had very little interest in this whole affair, I wasn't excited. Rose pulled me to Madame Malkin's, insisting that she had dresses and that I was just too "plain old black robe" to look around. I was surprised when I walked in. Apparently she was right. In a back room, a rainbow of taffeta and silk lined the walls. Rose picked out a dress, and shook her head before I could try it on.

"Why not?" I complained. I loved icy blue; it was a beautiful color.

"You're an autumn," She explained like it should be obvious. I snatched the dress back and held it up to my body. She was right. The colors looked off. I made a face at her for being right, and carefully hung it back onto the rack. Rose dragged off what looked like hundreds of gowns. We were going to be here for HOURS.

*************************** One hour later*******************************

Rose keeps me blindfolded.

"Can I look yet?" I whine.

"No, not quite." Rose replies. She deftly buttons another button and pulls the sash so tight, one old tape measure spot starts to hurt all over again. I am turned, prodded, and poked, and finally am told I can open my eyes. The first thing I register is that the waistline is at my real waist, which was the style I said I MUST have. I rejected a few really pretty ones because the waist was too high and looked little kid-ish on me. The second is that the dress really is beautiful. I see that the gown is an elegant bronze velvet- warm for winter which is practical. The trim is chocolate, which is also the color of the thick sash tied in a crisp bow. My red hair is complemented by the shades of brown, and my eyes sparkle.

"I really love it," I can say at last. Rose nods, beaming.

"I ADORE IT!" She shrieks. I smile. Oh, Rose. Rose takes out a wallet and pays Madame Malkin, but then she checks her watch and pushes me out the door without warning.

"Woah!" I shout. "Where are we going?" Rose smiles hesitantly, still guiding me away from the shop.

"I kinda overheard Angus saying that he was going to Eeylops Owl Emporium?" She asks, her voice getting higher with every word. I sigh.

"Rosie," I say seriously, "Are you going to tell me if you spied on him or not?" Rose grins sheepishly. I roll my eyes.

"That's enough of an answer." I mutter. Rosie pouts.

"So… are we going or not?" I pretended to think hard so Rose knew that I wasn't about to willingly go everywhere she dragged me, even though my mind was already made up. I DID want an owl, and I had a few galleons dad had given me for a pet, plenty for a nice one. Rose looked at me expectantly, and I bit my lip, considering.

"Fine." I say, pretending I'm doing her a favor. Rose screams. I cover my ears, and stare ahead at the big sign that MIGHT spell my doom.


	5. Do I HAVE To Be So Ridiculously Cliche?

Rose is pulling my arm out. My teeth tug on my bottom lip, a bad habit I had gotten into when I was younger and was worried about a test. Rose drags me into the shop, and wildly looks around, startling several miniature owls who flap and tuck their heads under their wings. The shop is dimly lit, but that doesn't hinder Rose from seeing that their is no Angus anywhere. She huffs in annoyance, but I ignore her. I'm staring at the sweetest little barn owl. She is looking at me with big black eyes, deep but simple. Rose is saying something, but I don't hear her. All I can see is the beautiful little owl.

"Lily, you idiot!" Rose is hissing. "Angus is going into Honeydukes! He should be here next!" Rose pushes me into the bathroom and spins me towards her. She digs in her bag and pulls out a- what the heck is that thing? Rose beams at the THING. It's a tight olive green shirt with white and pink little birds on it that buttons up. Rose hands me a- WHEW THAT THING IS SHORT- skirt. It is pink to match the birds, and is actually really pretty despite it's lack of.. you know... length. Rose is pulling out some brown boots that come up to JUST below my knee. I look at her. _Are you kidding me?! _I mentally scream at her. These are the clothes that I would wear to a nice party! Not a casual outing at Hogsmeade! She looks at me HARD. _No. You PROMISED that you would let me hook you up with Angus. _She challenges.I growl, resigned. Snatching the top, skirt, and shoes, I swing into a bathroom stall and throw on the clothes, taking a little time to carefully tuck my shirt in my skirt because even though Rose is more excited then me about this whole affair, I still might want… NO! Fight that thought down Lills. There is a miniature mirror on the door- why? I don't want to know- and I look at myself, hating the fact that I care what he thinks. I look really pretty. I admit that to myself. The dress clings in all the right places and the colors look good with my pale skin. HOWEVER. That does not disguise the fact that the dress is revealing things I DON'T want to reveal, and is tight around things that leaves too little for imagination to picture. _That could easily work to your adVANtage… _My inner Rose carols teasingly. I blush- do others blush at their thoughts?- and I stomp out. Rose looks delighted. She adjusts my hair- it looks the same both ways to me, but what do I know?- and whips out some lip gloss, stroking the little wand over my lips and quickly applying some mascara.

"It seems you don't need any blush…" Rose says, winking. "Excited?" I fume at her, turning just in time to hear a jingle at the door signaling the fact that someone had just come in the shop. Rose shoves me out the door, causing me to stumble into the main part of the shop where- oh, Merlin, I fall right into Angus's arms. How cliche. I would rather hit the floor and have a headache.

"Oh, um… gosh… sorry!" I cry, realizing that he has me in a sort of an awkward dip as if we were posing at the end of a salsa dance. I also realize that, oh, Merlin's TWIN, he is making no effort to extricate me from his arms. He seems to notice this at the same time I do, and all but drops me. I fall to the floor. Yay. Now I have that headache I was wanting. This time, it's HIS turn to apologize profusely.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to drop you…" I notice Rose smirking at me from where she leans against the wall. My anger at her overrides my nervousness. I smile at Angus.

"It's no problem at all, Angus. My friend here seems to have a love of pushing me out of bathrooms. Yes, this is my life." I state proudly, winking at him. Rose seems downright thrilled. I can see her thoughts. _Oh, my best friend finally learned how to flirt! _Color rises in Angus's cheeks, and he smiles

"Well, since I seem to have a love of dropping pretty girls onto hard wooden floors, maybe she would like to go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer?" He asks.

"I would love to my good sir," I reply, sweeping into a mock curtsey. Hey, he was being very cute and charming, and I do love me my butterbeers. Angus crooks his arm.

"Shall we my gentle lady?" He asks, crooking an eyebrow. Now that he is more at ease with me, it seems that he picks up my playful banter effortlessly.

"Of course, good sir," I take his arm and start to walk out with him, but then stop.

"One minute if you please," I tell Angus. I pick up the owl I saw earlier, and count a few galleons into the shop owner's hand. He has been watching all this with interest, and takes my money.

"Please, Miss," He whispers. "Take her home in one of the fancy cages." The fancy cages are made of firm metal and have different colored cushions in them for the owls.

"You sure?" I whisper. He nods. "Anything for the girl who has a handsome guy underneath her thumb," he whispers back. Oh, Merlin's TRIPLET. He's worse than Rose! All the same, I take the owl and transfer her to a gold cage with a bright yellow pillow.

"Araceli," I whisper to the owl. I re-take Angus's arm, and let him wrap the other one around my waist. Normally I wouldn't let anyone be so forward. I'd hex them and run to the nearest classroom. But I don't mind so much. I let him guide me out in the sunshine, to the Three Broomsticks. All I can think is, _OK. Right now, I am SO not regretting this._


	6. Quills and Alleys and Hairpins- Oh My!

Angus doesn't let go of my arm once we are out in the bright sunshine, and through my haze of _OMIGOSH HE ISN'T LETTING GO!., _I notice that Rose is quietly trailing us. I want to think of how I should scold her when we return to our rooms, but my mind is so fuzzy, I can only grasp small details like the fact that he insisted on carrying the cage to the Three Broomsticks and how carefully he is making sure that the cage doesn't tilt. The way he holds tighter when we pass any boys, as if to say, _she's mine._ He's really being ridiculously possessive considering we barely know each other and aren't even dating, but I don't care.

Fine. Maybe I was lying a little when I said that I didn't like him that much. But I DO have the Declaration of Independence right to tell a lie if it helps me in the pursuit of happiness or some rubbish like that.

Angus holds the door for me at the Three Broomsticks, and gently guides me to a small corner table in the back with his hand.

"I'll get our drinks," He says, not even glancing as Rosmerta. That strikes me as odd. Typically every boy is falling over their feet to talk to her. Hermione LOVES to talk about how Ron used to have a crush on the bartender when they were in school. Angus brings the butterbeers back to the table, and sips his. I raise my glass.

"To owls, hard wooden floors, and annoying best friends!" I toast. Angus laughs and clinks his glass to mine.

"I'll be right back," I promise, starting to the bathroom. Angus pauses in his

drink to study me, not noticing that even though my eyes may LOOK like they are focused on the far door, I might have been looking at him, too. He scans me from my head to my feet; his eyes pausing at my waist for a few seconds longer than appropriate. I blush, and scramble towards the bathroom.

Angus insists on buying me a new quill when I tell him I need to head to Flourish and Blotts. Typically I wouldn't THINK of accepting, but I feel more comfortable with him. I agree, and we head out.

"So," I begin, hoping I'm not being too forward. "What do you like to do when you aren't dropping people?" Angus blushes for a moment, but then smiles and laughs.

"Well," he says slowly, "I like Herbology." He winks at me, and I laugh. "My favorite teacher is Professor Longbottom," he continues. "Although he'd probably disown me if I said anything differently."

"I"m not that interesting." He says slowly, glancing at me as if to judge my reaction. I notice we passed Flourish and Blotts, and are at… oh, no. We've stopped pretty far down the road of Knockturn Alley.

"Ooops," Angus says sheepishly, backing away.

"No problem," I respond. "We can just go back. I love looking at the shops."

"No," Angus responds, panic layering his tone, "It's…" I notice a figure coming at us, hiding in the shadows and creeping forward. I gasp and back away with Angus.

"Hello, little girl," the man creaks. "Why don't you come with me? I can buy you some candy." I keep backing, and respond, my throat choked with disgust.

"Nope. Not happening." I say. I know that it isn't the most important thing right now, but candy? REALLY? What am I, five?

"Well, then." He sneers, "If you aren't polite enough to come, missy, I suppose I'll have to make you." Quick as a cat, he reaches out and grabs my waist, pulling me towards him and pointing his wand at Angus. I don't say a word, but reach slowly towards my pocket. Angus's hand is inching toward his wand, but all I can focus on is myself. I reach my pocket, and pull out a little object that a book called _A Tree Grows In Brooklyn_ taught me to keep. I aim towards his hand, and STRIKE

"Yeow!" the man screams in a very undignified manner, skittering away from me and releasing me. I point my wand at him and blast him with red light, dazing him and sending him plummeting to the ground. He sits down hard, and Angus walks up to him.

"Shove off," he says, and punches the man in the face. The man crumples to the ground, and Angus claps his hands together and turns to me.

"How did you make him let go?" He asks, his face serious. I open my hand and show him the one Muggle object I keep up my sleeve- or in my pocket I should say.

"There's this scene in _A Tree Grows In Brooklyn _where a girl's aunt tells her that if anyone bothers her, to stab him with a hairpin. I always keep one, just in case." I explain. Angus strides over to the man and lifts up his hand. A small bead of red blood is the only sign that I hurt him. Angus turns to me.

"Lets Apparate to Flourish and Blotts. I don't want to be here a second longer."

**Yup. I put a creepy person from Knockturn in there.**

**Yup. Very cliche.**

**I'm going to put up another chapter very soon!**


	7. Oh, Stella Why The Nargles?

"I'm going to stop at another shop first. Stay in the quill shop. Don't leave." Angus swirled and disappeared with one last concerned glance at me. I know I have to Apparate to Flourish and Blotts and wait for him, and even though he is a marvelous comfort, all I can think is how I just want to be alone. I wish I could just sit and think. With a small sign of regret, I spin and appear inside the shop. Displays of a cozy red and yellow color show off the new quills, and the only person I see inside is Stella. I'm tempted to leave, since Stella is the last person I want to see today, (I still haven't forgiven her for hanging the poster where Rose could see it even though it wasn't really her fault,) but Angus did tell me to wait for him here. I don't want to follow orders, especially not from a rather headstrong boy, but I suppose I would be worried if I saw someone assaulted, too. It's the least I can do. I stifle my regret, and sit next to Stella.

"Oh, hello Lily," Stella says slowly, dreamily sucking on a quill. (I notice it's a sugar quill, but the shop owner doesn't and keeps shooting her dirty looks.)

"Hello," I respond tightly, not in the mood for conversation. Stella, sadly, never did inherit her mother's way of picking up other people's emotions.

"Mother showed me a picture of a Whangdoodle," Stella continues, still eating her quill, "It wasn't really a picture, though. It was more of a shadow, but not an actual shadow. The kind of shadow that isn't really there. It's more in your head, or maybe your foot." I typically enjoy trying to puzzle out what she says, but I don't feel like it today.

She stares out the window contentedly, but seems to forget about what she wanted to look at and whips out an old edition of The Quibbler, holding it upside down exactly like her mother used too. My mom has told me plenty of stories about the quirky Lovegoods. I look to the side, to see Angus appear in a swoosh of robes. He is holding a bag, and hands me the bag. It's full of self-floating spice drops. My favorite! I instantly pull out a green one, and pop it into my mouth without even bothering to throw it up to see it float

"Do you want one?" I mumble through the candy, tossing a red one into the air where it immediately starts to fly in circles around Angus's head. Angus laughs and tilts his head back, estimating where the candy will fly. He opens his mouth, and lunges for the gummy, and ends up just a few centimeters shy of the spice drop. The spice drop had whizzed out of the way teasingly. I shake my head and laugh.

"The red ones. They taste good, but they're hard to 'swallow'." _Wow. _I chide myself. _swallow pun? Like, a million years old? Nice job. _I push down my subconscious in time to hear his answer

"Just like you, although you ARE more easy to swallow," He responds cheekily, pulling a face and turning his attention back to the candy. I am glad he's focusing on the gummy, because my face is turning the same shade as the gummy. And the candy is CINNAMON flavored! He attacks the candy again, this time managing to swallow it. He looks at me triumphantly. I roll my eyes. Angus faces the wall of the fanciest quills and walks through the display, examining each with care. He asks my opinion of the pros and cons of each, and I find myself admiring how everything he does is calculated to the fullest extent. Being a bookworm myself, I enjoy a person who is a thinker and also a doer. Angus and I finally decide on a swan feather quill. The writing is thin, and my round handwriting compliments the spidery lines the quill makes. Suddenly, Stella stands, tucking her magazine in a holder that seems to be made of hollowed out radishes. The ends are plugged with butterbeer corks.

"I got the materials from mother," Stella explains when she sees my questioning look. "I asked about her favorite radish earrings and her butterbeer necklace. She told me that I should have something like it, but more original. I worried my creation was too much like hers, but she assured me it was fine." I nod, surprised. She seems to not be in a dreamy state like usual. Maybe she is changing. However, I decide that I was incorrect when her eyes glaze over and she starts babbling again.

"People don't always know when one is trying to help them. I once saw Albert and Jane kissing under mistletoe and advised them to stay away from nargles, but they just started yelling and threw a goblet of butterbeer at me." I glance at Angus and see him trying not to smile.

"Albert's one of my friends," he begins. "He never told me about Jane." Luna nods sagely, and keeps on.

"And the Blibbering Humdinger is nearly extinct. The only way to save them is to feed them onions and rice. The rice heals the thabgondon, you see. The thabgondon can burst easily, which is the leading cause of death. The onions are to make sure that they can keep swelling down in the Danforpa. The Danforpa is very…"

I tune out there, for I see that Angus has gone to pay for my quill. He is heading for the desk, when Rose bursts in the door. Her hair is a mess, and her clothes are wrinkled. She opens her mouth, and gasps out-

TO BE CONTINUED

**I know. I'm so mean. I really wanted a cliffhanger there. Hope you like the story! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. AN

**I really do feel bad about the whole not updating thing, and I have one excuse, which happens to be very big news. Well, in my opinion.**

**I AM WORKING ON A NEW STORY!**

**I'm planning to call it- "Give Us Your Hands If We Be Friends". It's about A Midsummer Night's Dream, a TOTALLY awesome play, in which the Penderwick sisters (And Jeffrey and Tommy and a few other surprise people) are shipped off to a three-month acting camp. Can Skye keep her tough girl facade and hide her stuffed manatee Arnold? Does Jane get a little TOO much into her part? Can Rosalind survive her mountainous cooking duties? Can Batty understand about "flies"? And does Jeffrey have a secret love of Shakespeare (not to mention someone else)? Find all of it out in "Give Us Your Hands If We Be Friends"! However, I'm not posting this until it is COMPLETELY finished. So, all in one chunk. Yay! I'll be switching between the two, and exams are coming up. So this long rant was to**

**A. Apologize**

**B. Let you know about the new story coming out in about a year**

**C. Let you know updates won't be very frequently. **

**In the meantime, read all the gorgeous stories out already!**

**P.S- To all the Puckabrina shippers and Shakespeare lovers, I advise you read "Juliet Never Wore Converses". However, if you have never read the Sabrina Grimm series, read it anyway. Not **_**too **_**important to read the book. **


End file.
